Monsters
'''Monsters '''are the catch-all of Halloween's creatures; they are everything that is too strange or rare to fit into any other category. Monsters come in various shapes and sizes, and their physical prowess can compete almost with those of the Undead. They pride themselves in speed and stamina, using their claws, fangs, or whatever their form provides to give them the upper hand. Monsters 1. (noun) An imaginary or legendary creature,that combines parts from various animal or human forms. 2. (noun) A creature having a strange or frightening appearance. 3. (noun) An animal, a plant, or other organism having structural defects or deformities. 4. (noun) One who inspires horror or disgust: a monster of selfishness. Appearance Monsters are wild and varied; the sight of a particularly outstanding Monster can take you to the limits of your imagination and beyond. Expect anything from horns and tails, to tentacles and ooze, and everything in between! However, not every Monster is lucky enough to be amazingly bizarre. So, in order to compensate, the ones with less flashy and startling appearances often try to make up for it with strange and eye-catching clothes and accessories. Diet Monsters have a wide range of eating habits. Ranging from nearly-human habits, to extremely alarming for any creature small enough to fit in one's mouth, Monsters eat whatever they can to satisfy their natural needs. However, they have adapted quite a bit in terms of their culinary prowess. Originally started to make their often cheap and bland foods more intersting, spicing foods, no matter the type, to become punishingly hot has become something of a hobby and past-time for Monsters. Their culinary "holy grail" is to make something hot enough to force a yeti to belch fire. Society Monsters are the low men (women and things) on the pecking the order, and have been for centuries. They are the "mutts" of Halloween society, and have all sorts of flaws assumed about them by other races. Thanks to the number of large, thuggish-type creatures who populate the Monster'hoods, Monsters are usually seen as slow and stupid. If they aren't big, they are perceived as scurrying about like sneaky little "pests." ALL Monsters, however, are seen as wild, savage, and lacking culture. This is one assumption that is rather treasured within Monster Society. The very differences and strangeness that separates Monsters from other species are both prized and encouraged. The more monstrous the behavior and appearance, the more of a Monster on truly is! Socially, Monsters can be considered aggressively outgoing, often using loud voices or impressive/bizarre physical displays to get their point across. Their festivals are usually loud, wild and heated; they are constantly spiraling out of control with little order or sanity. Never let it be said that Monsters don't know how to party. Monster Festivals '''The Moonlight Masque: '''Held on the second night of every full moon, this is one of the times that other species are made most welcome in the Monster districts. Many creatures wear monsterous masks and costumes, while many more do not. The game is in guessing which is which! '''The Wild Rumpus: '''October Fool's Day Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Monsters are known to be unpredictable and dangerous. In fact, unpredictability is a Monster's greatest strength as whole. Even the most harmless looking Monster could easily end up sprouting poison needles. Anyone who plans to take on a Monster in battle better be familiar with their opponent and their abilities, or they could be in for a nasty surprise. Monsters are also known for their adaptability. Because of their low social standing and wild ways, even the most frail looking of Monsters are hardy creatures capable of shrugging off many forms of discomfort. When entering a new environment or the human world, they're usually among the first to get acclimated with the new environment. Weaknesses Lack of, and a vulnerability to magic is one the major weaknesses found in nearly all Monsters. Without any real unifying characteristics, developing and refining magical abilities over countless generations has simply not been possible. While some Monsters are still able to develop their own small magics, they really aren't comparable to those of other species. This leads to a certain amount of fear/contempt when it comes to most magic. Relationships With Other Factions Monsters have developed a keen sense of love and hate for the races outside of their own. The biggest group they love to hate are the Reapers. A Reaper's appearance is much too close to human for Monster standards; in fact it is quite disgusting to most Monsters! The fact that Reapers are also usually skilled in magic (Monster's greatest weakpoint) adds a certain sense of fear into this mix. This disgust and hatred can sometimes be hard to restrain, as most Monsters are strongly tempted to scare the human-looking Reapers, usually much to their regret. Another faction Monsters struggle with are the Ghosts. Ghosts aren't even solid and not interesting to look at all, if you can even see them! Overall, Ghosts are strange in ways that Monsters don't appreciate, and their abilities leave Monsters feeling uncertain and uncomfortable around them. There is one major race that Monsters love. Monsters think that the Undead are 'freaking awesome!' Although Vampires don't really do it for Monsters, they love zombies, ghouls and re-animated creations that make up the undead race. The Undead can compete with Monsters in the freakish appearance category in ways Monsters have come to respect and admire. Its not unusual for a Monster to consider an undead friend as a kind of an "honorary" Monster. In terms of tolerance, Monsters really are quite neutral to the Demons of Halloween. It's difficult for Monsters to get an overall opinion on them. Demons think a lot of themselves, and sometimes make it hard for Monsters to just ignore them. They also look a bit human, but do often have interesting oddments and do know how to have fun once they let loose. There have been a number of Great Demons in the past that Monsters still look back on in admiration, but their current contemporaries never quite match up to their illustrious ancestors in the eyes of the Monsters. Overall, it is a hard call and most Monsters judge Demons on a case-by-case basis. See Also List of Current Monsters Category:Terms Category:Guides Category:Factions